


A Very Lonely Lizard

by orphan_account



Category: T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: Bullying, Darkfic, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Implied Chameleon/Kitty Katswell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Racist Language, Unrequited Crush, Yandere Chameleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chameleon always had a hard life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Lonely Lizard

The Chameleon always had a hard life.

It was his appearance that made him a victim of mockery. Since his very childhood, the little chameleon was always lonely, and at first it was because of his ugliness. Of course, bulging red eyes and a long tongue would obviously make you became an outcast, and children were especially cruel. The Chameleon knew that all too well. In the kindergarten, the younger children would run away, scared by the reptile's looks, while the ones who didn't fear him would laugh. Laugh. _Laugh._ Oh, how Chameleon hated to hear their pesky, high-pitched, derisive laughter.

So he hit them. One hit for each. Sometimes, he would hit them more. They would stop laughing at him. Their soft little heads would break from all the hits, like a pinata, and the Chameleon could only stare at their blood leaking out like sauce.

Thus, at age five, after Chameleon has caused brain damage to yet another little kindergartener, he would never visit that kindergarten again. He was happy, for some time. He wasn't happy when his parents forced him to visit all kinds of doctors, psychologists, pedagogues. He was unhappy when he and his family were forced to leave their hometown. The last sight of his home was when the Chameleon watched from the window of his Dad's car, his little town getting smaller and smaller, like a little ant that the Chameleon could eat - boy, did he wish to - until it disappeared completely.

_Forever._

\----

The Chameleon thought it would stop. It didn't.

Even at school at his new hometown, the Chameleon would become an outcast. He always sat at the farthest school desks, he was always stuffed in the bathroom by bigger guys, and nobody spoke to him, not really. Those who talked to him were either manipulative or mocking, always calling "Hey, you!" when it came time to make that hideous little lizard useful in some way. He wasn't really popular, unless being named "the ugliest fucker in the entire class" counted.

There also were those who laughed. They laughed even more mockingly, even more insultingly, and he _dreamed_ of killing them in some painful way. But he couldn't hit them like he did in the kindergarten. Dad said to him a million times, and he knew very well that if he killed a man, nobody would ever accept him into another school. The Chameleon hated it. The school was the authority, and Dad told him that there is always authority to protect people - but did authority _ever_ protect him? Protect him from all the abuse he suffered from?

The Chameleon hated it, but he loved Dad, so he understood, and kept silent when his classmates bullied him. Dad attempted to teach him martial arts, but it still didn't help and they were poor, anyway.

There was a girl the Chameleon liked, though. An average-looking, but cute and beautiful cat, Kitty didn't bully him as much as the boys and the other girls did. She just stayed away from fights, and on a rare good day helped him with homework, although Dad didn't really approve of mammals and Camille often stole her attention, often talking about girly stuff. She didn't meet up with him much, but it was enough for the lizard to have a crush on her.

The Chameleon would always give gifts to her. He sent her letters, all kinds of boxes with candies, he would find something especially good-looking at the streets for her birthday. He thought Kitty appreciated it, but she always would look at the bigger, more muscular cats. The Chameleon hated them. He hated them very much, those bullies who would steal her attention.

The Chameleon knew they didn't really love her like he did. They were, at any rate, posers and complete bastards.

\----

The Chameleon had the first glimpse of a life of crime when he was 15.

It was Dad's birthday, and he had grown old. He was poor and not very wealthy, and not in good enough condition to work - though Dad believed it was because of those milk-sucking furry bastards that infested every job and place. Dad respected authority, though, and the Chameleon knew that authority was important, but was it really all-powerful?

So the Chameleon decided to steal. He secretly stole a small book from the library, and, honestly, who would ever notice it? Dad liked books and was happy when his son brought him a book. He was so happy, he fell for the excuse Chameleon came up with, and over time, the Chameleon would master his art of stealth. The Chameleon would steal more and more, though those were small things. Simple things that nobody would consider.

The Chameleon knew that Kitty would love a gift from him, but his household had little wealth. The Chameleon knew that something beautiful and shiny would impress her, so he stole a diamond ring from a jeweler and put a fake instead. Kitty loved it, and the Chameleon was delighted - however, he was lost in the crowd that immediately came for her birthday, and once again, Kitty was absent-minded, loving the affection the big guys gave her.

The Chameleon hated it, so, after some time, he worked up the will to tell her about his feelings. And so he did. He was shocked when Kitty turned him down, wanting them to be "just friends". _Sure,_ thought the Chameleon. _Sure, so you love those assholes for their strength and their pretty faces, but don't love me because I'm a lizard? After all I did for you?_

\----

The Chameleon was an adult. By that time, he had completely turned down the lawful way of life, choosing to be a criminal. 

Even among criminals he was an outcast. Although mostly the entirety of them were sneaky, mentally unstable no-gooders with access to powerful technology just like him, they would never invite him to their underground parties. The Chameleon knew they were hypocrites, but nothing would change him now. At least he had a house and some small pleasures in his life.

On the floor, there was Kitty, _his_ Kitty. Her beautiful, slightly curvaceous body glistened in the night, and the Chameleon made sure that nothing would ruin her. She was knocked out with a bat after she turned down his request, a request that was filled with love and desire - all just for **her.** Still, if she couldn't agree to _that_ , the Chameleon would _make_ her love him. He knew she loved him, he just needed to dig deeper, just for her heart - maybe then she would love him. Dad and Camille wouldn't agree with that, Dad would have sent him to jail if he had a chance, but the Chameleon left long ago, so they weren't there for now. Neither were the classmates the Chameleon hated so much, mainly because the Chameleon killed a half of them while feeling vengeful. However, whereas the Chameleon despised his classmates, he loved his family.

Still, she was there... Kitty is lying just beside him, and the Chameleon just can't not take this little gift. The Chameleon covers her mouth with a kiss, making sure that she does not wake up. The Chameleon was preparing himself for this wonderful evening, just with her, with his Kitty...

The Chameleon has heard that she joined some sort of agency. It tingled slightly in his mind, but he chose not to care as lust replaced his thoughts completely. After all, would they care if he "stole" her just for some nights?


End file.
